Two of the same
by Geekly chic
Summary: Clary fray is an average girl living in new York. This all changes when she meets jace in a dark alley in the middle of NY. Jace and clary discover that they had a very old and powerful spell placed on them as children. This certain spell connects there emotions and thoughts. Clary is thrown into the world of shadowhunters and love. The only question is...can she take it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the Internet! I am writing a new story for TMI. Please comment and tell me how you like it. Leave reveiws for any ideas you might have of what happens next! I know this is a little different from what every body else is doing so bear with me. Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was walking along the cracked crowded pavements of New York. It was a windy day with over cast skies that looked just about ready to pour rain. I made a sharp right and walked into a small cafe. When I walked inside I took a deep breath enjoying the rich scent of coffee and books. It was small but cozy with plush velvet seats and round low set tables. I soon spotted my friend Simon signaling for me to sit down next to him.<p>

I took a seat across from him. My feet barely touched the floor. I was a small, short girl with curly red hair,green eyes, and a face full of freckles. Simon has been my best friend since the third grade. I'm not quit sure how we became friends but my mom said it was when he stepped on my foot at the park. She claimed I yelled at him and told him off for being clumsy. He must have felt pretty bad about it because he apologized and asked if we could be friends. Apparently I forgave him, but I'm not sure why? All I can remember of that day is how much it hurt when he practically murdered my toes.

"So Fray" he said pulling me out of me stupor. I looked up at his smiling face. He had dark hair and large brown eyes behind his square framed glasses. "How's it feel to be finally free of school?" he said.

We had just finished our last year of high school. Simon is working at the Apple service bar and I was taking Art courses at a near by university. I also work part time at Barnes and nobles(sorry just had to add that! This is like my dream job!)

"it feels great! I have free time to draw on the week days and can hang out with you..." I kinda ended there because I noticed that that was all I ever really did. Its not that I have a problem with any of it, it's just feels like I'm missing out on something. Simon didn't seam to realize my dismay because he rambled on. I just watched him and smiled seeing how his face lit up when he talked about video games or the new iOS software that will be coming out. He was such a geek sometimes but thats why i loved him. He stood up. "I'm going to get some coffee want some?" I nodded. He walked away.

"wait Simon!" I called after him. He turned around raising an eyebrow. I always wanted to be able to raise my eyebrow but stopped trying when Simon started to laugh at my failed attempts. "make sure it's black! Like my..." "like your soul I know" he said finishing my sentence off with a smile. I snuggled back into the cozy seat with a satisfied smile playing at my lips. When Simon came back he placed a mint green ceramic coffee cup in front of me.

" thank you" I said happily taking sips. When I looked up I saw Simon typing on his phone. He had the newest i phone for half the price since he worked at apple. That lucky bastard I thought to myself.

He frowned at his phone."my mom said she needs me to help her with dinner. I have to leave but I can give you a ride home if you want." he said. I shook my head. My house wasn't that far from here.

"thanks Simon but I'm fine. I could use the cardio" I said smiling. Simon laughed at that.

"okay fray text me later will you?" I nodded and with that he walked out of the glass double doors and into the street.

I sipped on my coffee for an hour more. Once it was gone I got up and walked out onto the sidewalk. The cold wind blasted threw my clothes making me shiver. A droplet of water hit my face, then another. Soon it started to pour. I Pulled my scarf up higher and began walking/ boarder line running home.

I turned right on 135 walking through an alley way. I know your asking 'why couldn't you have used the regular street clary?' well I didn't because the street was to crowded with people trying to get out of the rain, and I didn't feel like being trampled today. I was about half way threw the alley when a sharp pang shot up my leg. I gasped and clutched at it. My hand came away red, the blood was washed away with the ongoing rain. I looked around me, trying to see where the anything could have cut me but everything was still. There was nothing in the alley but a few cans laying on the ground. I lay against the brick wall behind me trying not to scream out loud from the pain. My hair was dripping wet causing water to roll down my face. When I rolled up my pants I saw a long shallow gash cut across my thigh. I didn't dare touch it.

At that moment a large bang shattered through the impending silence of my thoughts. I looked around the corner of the brick wall to see a large serpent like creature with gnawing fangs and black eyes crash against a dumpster. Like a flash of light a boy came up behind it and stabbed at its chest. The boy was tall and handsome with gold hair. The monster screeched and charged at him. But before it could do anything the boy slashed at its neck in one fluent movement severing it's head from its body. The head rolled a few feet then came to a stop as it hit a wall.

At that point I couldn't take it, hysteria was starting to bubble up in my chest. A scream of pure terror escaped my boy looked up at me. His hair was stuck to his head from sweat and rain. He looked at me as if he was almost shocked. I backed away from him and ran as fast as I could to the street. Was i crazy?' Monsters arent real!' i thought to myself. My leg was burning in protest from the running and my vision was beginning to blacken around the edges, but I didn't care. I ran until I reached my house and bolted the door shut. By then the darkness closed in and I fell to the floor. The last thought that ran threw my head was of the mysterious boy and how I thought I saw a cut on his leg exactly like mine. Then darkness enclosed me and everything was quit.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary awoke to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing annoyingly at her wooden desk. She opened her eyes to see the blank white ceiling of her living room. sunlight filtered in through the open bay windows. She could see the small specks of dust floating in threw it. Shadows from the oak tree outside her door danced across the floor. She kept meaning to call Simon and ask if he could trim its leafs.

She dug her nails into the thick carpet. Her mind felt clouded. `Why am I on the floor?` she thought. Clary frowned to herself, a small crease forming in between her eyebrows. She couldn't remember anything that happened last night. It was like waking up from a dream but not knowing what you dreamt about.

Clary's hand slowly brushed her leg, and at that moment she suddenly bolted upright. all the events of last night came flooding back like a whirl wind. The alley, her thigh, the boy... She braced herself for the pain she was bound to feel in her leg, but nothing came... Clary glanced down to see that her leg was perfectly in tact. Not even a scratch. She bit her lip nervously.

Clary knew she was wrong but dismissed the whole thing off as some freak dream. She dressed and headed out the door. When she was outside of her house Clary reached in her pocket for her phone. The silver metal gleamed in the afternoon sun. Unlike Simon she had a simple slider. Clary hurriedly dialed Simon's number. She held device up to her ear. He picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" Simon said groggily.

" hey Simon do you want to meet me at the coffee house?" there was a silence and then simon said.

"I'm sleeping Clary." hhe said. she blinked.

"I'ts one clock!"

"we were there yesterday. can i meet you later" he said his voice heavy with sleep. he sulked likeva five year old.

Clary physically slumped she really had wanted to talk to simon. He was her outlet sometimes.

" ok Simon go back to bed" she said. There was another pause and then a snore. She smiled then hung up.`That boy`she thought to herself.

She continued her route to the coffee shop not knowing what else to do. She opened up the glass double doors like she has done so many times before. She grabbed a cup of black coffee and sat down at the wooden table next to a window.

I't had a beautiful view of the manhattan skyline. She looked out through the glass with a satisfaction. It was truly beautiful with the east river glittering in the sun. She took a sip of coffee, but when she looked back at the glass she gasped. In the reflection of the mirror she saw a blonde headed boy standing a few feet away from her table, watching her.

She whipped her head around but she saw nothing but an empty room and the barrista working the cash register in the back. By now Clary's hands where shaking with anxiety. `Maybe i am going crazy?` she thought.

she looked back at the window looking to see if the boy was still there but he wasnt. She grabbed her backpack and practically ran out. She was down the crowded street when she saw a flash of blonde across from her. He was starring at her intently. Clary met his gaze. He had the same tawny eyes as the boy from her dream. He moved off the wall he was leaning on and started gracefully crossing the street to get to her.

clary turned and ran. She ran down the street and made a sharp left. Clary came to a stop as she smacked into something.

It was large and a sickly gray with transparent skin and dark pits for eyes. Its fingers where sharpened into talons and it had a gapping hole as a mouth. Clary's scream stuck in her throat. She stumbled backwards trying to put as much distance between her and the thing as possible. She glanced down and saw a metal pipe( this is cliche but...hay what can you do?) She held it out in front of her with a shaking hand.

The monster screeched almost as if laughing and lunged at her. She flinched waiting for the pain but nothing came. She looked up to see that the blonde boy had flung himself in front of her. He moved with blinding speed as he fought.

The monster yelled as the blonde boy stabbed it. It fell down but not before raking long sharpened claw like hand across the boys arm. Clary screamed just as the boy yelled and slashed at the monster once more. It disintegrated into dust and was blown away with the wind. the boy turned around to face her.

Clary looked up at him. Green clashing with gold. He was much taller then she, but then again everyone was.

"um...thanks" Clary said. She immediately wish she would have said something better because that seemed rather bland going to someone who just saved her life. But to her surprise he broke out into a said smile.

" Dont worry its in my job description"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! New chapter hope you like it. Kinda short but I was running late. I'm hoping to be posting another chapter this week, so stay tuned. Oh and please leave comments about how you liked it or didn't like it, and where it should go next. Thank you and enjoy...or not if it sucks. J.k. **

* * *

><p>I stared at him with curiosity. He just glanced back with his light gold eyes. I coughed uncomfortably. I never liked uneasy silences. This is exactly why I avoid using the elevators in my building...or any other buildings. Simon said i was just being paranoid but I like to disagree. It was just an awkward moment bound to happen. Being confined in a tight moving box with a stranger was not what I like to call exactly "comfortable"<p>

"You ok red?" the blonde asked with a smirk.

I nodded still not knowing what exactly I should be saying at the moment.

"you don't talk much do you" he said arching a brow at me.

My temper was starting to rise. "we'll sorry I'm not very talkative at the moment, considering the fact I was nearly murdered for the second time in the last 24 hours!" I countered.

He gave me another sarcastic smirk. "but you weren't were you? thanks to my amazingly good looks and skills" he said.

I was about to lose my patience with this guy. He was just so damn cocky. But I needed answers.

"what was that?" I asked cautiously. He sighed heavily. He was leaning on a wall looking bored. "a demon" he said examining his nails. I was taken aback. Ok...another question.

"why we're you following me?" he glanced up from his nails to look at me. He stared for a while. I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot under his tawny gaze.

"no reason" he said finally.

I was just about fed up with these short vague answers. "ok your crazy" I said while turning around.

I only made it about a step away before he was in front of me again.

"your not going any where red. Your coming back to the institute with me." he said. I scoffed. I had no clue what the institute was but i wasn't going there with him.

"once again your crazy" I said sidestepping him and running towards the open street. If I could make it to the main street I could lose him, but at that moment I felt a strong hand clamp onto my arm. I screamed a terrifyingly agonizing scream. My arm was searing with pain. The boy let go,shock flashing over his face for a moment before he composed himself. His face was unreadable.

"let me see your arm" he said sternly. I didn't want to give him my arm but there was a nagging feeling in the back of my consciousness saying I should. I handed over my arm without thinking. He took hold of it lightly and rolled up the sleeve. I took a sudden intake of breath. My skin was shredded and bloody. He stared for a while.

"how did this happen?" he asked.

I was breathing hard now. "when that thing attacked me" i spat.

He frowned and slowly shook his head.

"you were no we're near the demon...but I was"

The boy reached for his arm and winced slightly. He rolled up the cloth of his gear to reveal that his arm was just as shredded and bloody as mine. I stared wide eyed at him. When he looked up I saw a dark look in his eyes as well as something else I couldn't pin point.

"it got me...not you." he said silently.

"then why am I...?" I started.

"i dont know" he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long slender metal object. The word 'stele' floated into my mind. But I wasn't sure how I could possibly know what it was called, neither the less what I was.

"here" he said handing the silver stele to me. I looked blankly at it.

"what am I suppose to do with it" i asked quietly. He looked severely agitated. he stared at me for a moment with a hard glare. I looked away and back down at the stele. 'draw'. The word crossed my mind like the last one did.

I placed the tip up to my damaged skin. I stared for a moment not knowing what next but then my hand started moving. Black lines appeared as I drew. It burned...a lot. Like touching a mug who's contents were much to hot. I gritted my teeth.

When I finished I was tired and lightheaded. But my arm started to heal itself instantaneously. I sighed in relief and looked up at the blonde boy. He had his arm tucked back inside his jacket. My vision was starting to blur. I looked down and saw a lot of blood. If it was mine or the boys I was not both.

Dark spots danced across my eyes. I heard the blonde say something but I never registered what it was. My eyes were beginning to close. I felt myself being lifted off the ground, where i had slid down. The last thing I saw was the boys face. The determined set of his jaw and the way his hair was a halo of gold around his face in the sunlight. He looked down at me with his tawny eyes. They were Shining.

This word flashed across my mind just like the others, but this one seemed more insistent, more meaningful, more important. "Jace" I murmured to myself. " hi clary" he whispered. And with that my eyes closed completely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry im late on posting i just didnt know where to go with this but now i have an idea. Please leave comments on what you think should happen and ill promise to look at them. And i know you guys have had questions on what's going on but I promise everything will be cleared up by the next two chapters. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>There was darkness for a long time then i slowly opened my eyes. I felt stiff and my hair stuck to the back of my neck. I cautiously sat up and glanced around the room. I was in some type of guest room. The room was pretty big with crème colored walls and wide bay windows that lead to a balcony. A mahogany (that is mahogany!-Effie. Sorry guys I had to) dresser was pushed against the wall next to a large mirror.<p>

I got out of bed slowly and padded in the bathroom. On the hook I found a clean tee and jeans ready to be worn. They were to big so I rolled up the sleeves and hems of my pants and shirt. I changed and brushed my teeth. I let my hair down knowing there was nothing else to do with it and walked out.

I opened the door and stepped into a cold hallway. It reminded me of something out of a fairy tale with its long red carpet and smooth stone walls. The ceiling arched its way up, somewhat like a church.

I heard faint voices down the hall. I followed them. I entered a huge dinning Hall, with a long table that probably seated about twenty-five people. However only three seats were occupied.

There was a girl with beautiful pale skin and long black hair. Beside her was a boy with the same colored hair and blue eyes. Across from them both was Jace. He was picking at his food looking extremely bored. He glanced up at me and smirked.

"and she awakens!" he said dramatically.

I grimaced. The girl looked over her shoulder at me. "who are you?" she had the same shocking blue eyes as the boy next to her. Maybe there siblings?

"I'm clary" I said meekly.

She raised an eyebrow as if saying 'and?'. I switched from foot to foot uncomfortable under her hard gaze.

"your not allowed to bring mundanes here jace" she said turning to him.

I had no idea what a mundane was but apparently jace did. He leant back in his chair putting his hands behind his head and said "she's not a mundane. I marked her yesterday when I saved her from a deverk demon"

the girl glanced back up to me shrugged and said"ok then"

I just stood there. I'm not sure i liked this girl with her attitude but she was something else. Jace raised an eyebrow at me while gesturing to the seat next to him. I pulled a chair out and sat down. There was a bowl of fruit in the middle of the table. I reached out and grabbed an apple.

"so. I'm Isabelle this is my brother Alec-" she said gesturing to the blue eyed boy. He waved at me.

"and that's jace" jace looked up from his plate of food. he had his fork halfway to his mouth."we've met" is all he said.

he suddenly looked tense. isabelle didn't seem to notice, or she just didn't care because she babbled on. After about ten minutes of her talking about some shoes she saw at Macy's I interrupted.

"so what are shadowhunters? I mean what do they do?" Jace's head popped up from behind his book and Alec who seemed to have been sleep sniffled and focused his eyes on me. Isabelle just huffed obviously annoyed by the boys lack of attention to her "interesting" story.

"well shadowhunters are the warriors that protect the world." Alec said.

"from what?" i asked. "demons" jace said.

he was staring intently. Once again I didn't really know what to say to that so i decoded to sit quietly. Alec looked mildly interested while izzy just looked pissed that no one would listen to her. it brought me mild satisfaction.

"You really don't know anything do you?" jace said bluntly. it felt more as an accusation than a question. i shook my head. "should I?" I said. Jace was about to speak but Alec interupted. "we should go to the silent city the brothers might be able to help" Alec said.

"whats the silent city?" i asked.

"you'll see." Isabelle said with a glint in her eyes.

"we should go" Alec said. he stood up.

"sit down Alec. I'll take her." Jace said grabbing a long coat and throwing it on. Alec hesitated then sat back down.

Jace walked over to the door and said "come on clary"

i stood and followed him out. Behind me i could hear Isabelle continue her lovely story about her quest for shoes.

* * *

><p>I may post another chapter today so comment and stay tuned.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Please comment and tell me what you want to happen next. They all mean a lot. I do not own TMI all rights go to Cassandra Clare.

* * *

><p>Jace lead me through series of hallways and corridors. We soon reached a set of large doors that i could only guess lead to the outside. The ebony doors were intricately carved with vines and flowers. Two huge golden handles were set in it. Jace pushed one of the doors open and gestured for me to walk through.<p>

We walked down the cobblestone path that lead to the bustling street of new york. Jace waited at the corner. He was deathly silent. He had some serious mood swings. One moment he was light and sarcastic. Boy was he sarcastic... But other moments like now he was tense and cold. And I've only known the guy for a day.

"here's our ride" he said. a black carriage pulled up next to us. Did these people copy movies because this was just ridiculous. I mean this was just like Cinderella's carriage, but Jace didn't seem to think anything of it. He climbed in and helped me up after him.

I grabbed his hand and a scene flashed before my eyes. Time seemed to momentarily slow down. A green field, a girl laughing. I jerked my hand backed almost immediately, and as i did the scene faded. Jace looked shocked at my sudden reaction.

"um...i have the flew" i deadpanned. The corner of his lip quirked up.

"your a bad liar aren't you red?" he said sitting down in the carriage. I took a seat across from him next to the window. As soon as i did it pulled off.

"I am not! your just terrible at detecting when people are lying" i said matter of factly. he snorted.

"sure whatever you say red. Whatever you say..."

there was a pause,and then I said. "so when did you become a shadowhunter?"

He was looking out the window. "you don't choose, not really. Your born into it." he said simply. I thought about that.

"If you had a chose would you still choose to be one?...a shadowhunter I mean" he looked at me.

"Yes. It's what I do best." I nodded my head and returned to gazing out the window. We arrived about ten minutes later.

Jace jumped out the carriage. and offered to help me down. I ignored the gesture but thanked him. he frowned lightly but didn't say anything. Jace lead me to a tall wrote iron gate and it's then that I noticed were we we're. It was an old cemetery. Some headstones even dated back to 1893.

Jace stopped at a statue of an angel. She was beautiful and terrifying. Under it was an inscription written in Latin. "what does this say?" i asked pointing towards the inscription. Jace was drawing a rune on the base of the statue. It shuddered aside.

"Shadowhunters: looking better in black than the windows of our enemies since 1234." he said. I rolled my eyes knowing that was probably wrong.

"follow me" he said and started walking down the stone steps. It was damp and cold but torches lite the way. The flames danced across Jace's face and hair. His golden eyes seemed to be on fire. Jace suddenly stopped walking and I slammed into the back of him.

"Brother Zachariah(if I spelt it wrong I'm sorry it's just the longest name ever invented!) we have come to see you and the council" Jace said steadily. I looked over his shoulder to see a tall hooded figure. I had a sudden intake of breath. It made no sound at all and hovered about a centimeter above the ground. 'Dementor' I thought. But then it spoke and I froze.

"hello Jonathan and Clarissa" but it was they way it spoke, if I could call it speaking at all. It was Speaking in my mind. Just as clear as my own thoughts.

"please follow me" he said. Zachariah turned and walked off into the darkness. Jace and I followed. How did he know my name? And my full name at that? I figured I better not ask. We walked until we reached a huge circular room with a domed ceiling. A ring of hooded figures sat in a semi circle around the room. Zachariah moved away from us and took his place in the circle. Jace and I stood before them.

"Jonathan Herondale and Clarissa Fairchild why have you come?" I really didn't know why so I let jace talk.

"Clarissa is Shadow hunter, like you and I but someone put a block in her mind. We were wondering if you could remove it?"

I leaned over to Jace and whispered "Jace I don't know what your playing at but I was never apart of your world. There's nothing for me to remember."

Jace looked me dead in the eye "For you maybe, but to me you were a big part of this world" I looked at him blankly.

"what-" i began but I was interrupted. "well if you would like us to start we will" said one of the brothers. I nodded and faced them. I didn't know what Jace was talking about but I wanted to know what was going on.

"Jonathan if you could stand back, and Clarissa try and empty your mind of any distractions" Jace stood his ground.

"if you don't mind I'll stay here" he said tightly.

"Jonathan move-" one of the brothers started.

"my name is Jace!" it was quite.

"very well" said one of the brothers. Jace nodded to me and I turned towards the council. I emptied my mind...or at least tried to. But then I felt it. I felt immense pressure on my skull. It was like no pain I've ever known before. Someone was screaming in a high pitched scream, it was me.

Then it was over and I was standing in a green field. Rolling hills of grass and dandelions stretched beneath a blue sky. A gentle breeze blew. There was a large manor there and two children were sitting in front of it. One had a head full of red curls while the others had curly blonde. A single rune marked on each of there arms. They were talking and laughing. The boy smiled at her and touched her check. The girl blushed. Then the door to the house burst open. A woman with the same red hair as the girl walked out yelling at a hooded figure that looked like a silent brother. She looked like my mom.

A cloaked woman came out after him and yelled back at the woman. The two children watched silently. Then the red headed woman turned and picked up the little girl. She held her with one hand and drew angrily with a stele in the other.

By now the girl was screaming for the blonde boy who was running toward her. He grabbed her hand,pure terror in his golden eyes. The same thing that happened when clary held Jace's hand in the carriage happened now. Things slowed down, words flashed across her mind. Not forcefully like how the silent brothers were, but easily...naturally.

'_I will find you clary...i swear_ it'Then he was snatched back.

The woman finished the portal and stepped through with me in her arms. The vision ended abruptly. Then there was a wall of darkness. Upon it was a signature written in golden letters. Magnus Bane.


End file.
